This invention relates to an apparatus and method for stabilizing the tension of musical strings.
As is well known, the tension of a musical instrument string requires a considerable period of time to stabilize after the string is first brought to proper pitch on the musical instrument. This is especially true where the desired pitch is obtained at a relatively low operative tension as is generally found on guitars and the like.
When a new string is installed on a guitar, one end of the string is first anchored to the tailpiece or bridge of the instrument by suitable means with the string spanning the sounding board. The other end of the string is attached to a tuning peg by which the tension of the string is increased until the desired musical pitch is obtained.
Due to the tendency of the string to yield under the newly-induced tension, the instrument may not be properly played until the tension and resultant pitch are stabilized through relaxation and subsequent re-tightening. However, since new strings have a desirable tonal brilliance, many performers would prefer to put new strings on their instruments prior to a performance if immediate pitch stability could be obtained. In addition, when a new string is installed during performance to replace one which has broken, immediate pitch stability is necessary to allow the instrument to be properly played.
Thus, it has long been a desideratum among instrumentalists to stabilize the pitch of a newly installed musical string as quickly as possible.
It has generally been the custom of performers to attempt to induce pitch stability by manually pulling the string away from the instrument in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the string. This method is ineffective in that the stretching force is inadequate to effect complete tensional stability. Moreover, as the instrument is designed to withstand only shear force from the strings, the tensional force resulting from pulling or lifting a string above its axis can adversely affect the structural integrity of the instrument. Furthermore, with strings of exceptionally light gauge, sufficient stretching force can result in discomfort or injury to the performer.
U.S. Pat. No. 881,269 granted to Van Houten teaches the use of a small roller placed under the string for use in drawing the string upward and away from the body of the instrument. This device does not overcome the disadvantages discussed above, because it subjects the instrument to vectors of force that it was not designed to withstand. In addition, the use of a small roller can easily cause permanent deformation or bending of the string; and this may substantially affect its strength and tonal quality.